Reclaiming Loyalties
by BenPaulDiedAVirgin
Summary: Since season 1, I felt something would cause Carny to be Ray's rival later in the series and that he would pull a 6th ranger, so to lead into that idea something needed to push him to it. Something needed to happen to the person he looked up to and respected the most.
1. Chapter 1

The middle aged man stood in his office within the creature world pondering on how he will deal with the failure of a supporter of his. With his hands folded behind his back, he stared out the ship's window. _There had to be repercussions for his actions. _The Choten grinned and walked back towards his desk. The long haired man pressed his finger onto the worn down intercom. His lips began to form words.

"Prepare the veil; I'd like to give a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

It was half past 10 PM as Alexander sat at his desk in his mansion reading over documents. He held the papers in disgust. His work grew ever so boring since he had begun to support the Choten. He missed the thrill of fighting as of late, ever since _that boy_ destroyed his gauntlet. Alexander gritted his teeth. He hadn't spoken to the Choten since that disgrace of a duel. He didn't know what to expect as his reaction. Alexander felt his stomach turn at the thought. _A grown man in fear?_ He was sickened at his own emotions.

"Well, well, well. It's been a while, hasn't it?" The short haired blond looked up from his desk to see a darkened figure standing in his doorway. The man's voice rang through his ears. He felt his lip tremble.

Carny had sat in his room, huffing and puffing. Even now after earning his father's trust to be given a tech gauntlet, he still barely had time to bond with him. The blond pompadoured boy furrowed his brows to match his frown. He stood up from his bed, wondering into the hallway. He figured if his father wasn't willing to spend time with him, the least he could do was watch from a distance. He walked the empty hallways until the doorway to his father's office was in sight. The boy could barely tell who the figure in the distance was.

"Dad?" he mumbled to himself. As he walked closer he saw who the man truly was. His back stiffened. He stopped walking all together. The man had yet to notice Carny's presence.

"Th…The Choten," he stammered. He stood up in respect. Alexander gulped. "What is the occasion?" He forced a half grin. "I could of prepared a dinner for your arrival or-"

"Stop," August demanded. The turning in Alexander's stomach worsened. August walked from the door way to the front of his desk. Carny edged closer to peak into the room as soon as the man left the doorway. "Mr. Carnaham, you have been a valiant benefactor of mine for some time now. I've given you my beloved tech gauntlet, in return for mass production of my evolution serum." The Choten paused to stare the man down. "And what's more, you've destroyed my precious gauntlet. I fear I can't let this go unpunished, right?" 's eye widened.

"Please! You don't understand, the boy Raiden he-!" Alexander yelped loud enough to be heard a few rooms over. Carny gritted his teeth over hearing that Ray had something to do with his father being ridiculed by the Choten. The boy's fist tightened.

"Silence!" the Choten outburst. He had never yelled, regardless of how many times his allies have disappointed him. Carny watched carefully as the event began to play out. Alexander took a step backwards with a heavy breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex, you do understand that this isn't personal, don't you? Just business," the cruel male grinned. He slipped his gauntlet from inside his suit jacket to his hand.

Carny trembled. He couldn't take not doing anything. His ego got the best of him and he stood out from his hiding place.

"Leave my father alone!" he demanded, hiding his fear.

"Oh my, your boy is still awake?" He let his arm dangle by his side.

"Go to your room, Carny." Alex demanded his son.

"But!" he began, "But dad…" The young male gave a worried expression.

"Son!" Alexander glared at Carny. The boy's brows furrowed in shame. Carny shook his head.

"What a naughty boy you have there, Alex. I'm sure Seneschal would be willing to lead him back if you can't control him. Though I can't promise he'll be gentle," the Choten mocked. Carny gave his father a terrified look. Alexander only glared back.

"There's no need for that, he'll walk back himself." Carny looked towards the floor in distress. He turned around and began to walk back to the hallway. His hands tucked away in his pockets. He felt he was at a loss of what to do.

"Yet again, we could always use an audience." The long haired man gestured his hand in a shooing way. Seneschal came out of his hiding place and grabbed the boy. Carny struggled in the creature's grip with grunts escaping. Seneschal turned the boy to face forward towards the Choten and his father. August let a devilish laugh free.

"Let the boy go, this is between you and me."

"Oh, my dear Alex- you misunderstand," the words fall from his lips. "I have to set some sort of example. Since you are of no use for me, you're son has no use for that gauntlet you gave him, right? Fingers, Heller. Go search his room, will you." The two mutts came out from lurking in the shadows beyond the hallway. Fingers gave a "you got it boss" to the Choten as they walked on by. The duo had a smug expression. They were rather pleased to be able to get back at the blond brat, regardless of the revenge they got on him in training. They nearly tore the whole place apart until the item was found.

The elder male stretched out his gloved arm once more. "Now for your debt," he smirked. The Choten went through the motions of summoning a creature. Trox was pulled out of the portal with the vicious claws the tech gauntlet had. The creature's summon alone was enough to wreck a third of the room. He flicked his wrists. "Destroy the place." Trox wrecked though a wall into the rest of the mansion, crushing each room one by one.

The mayor was enraged. "You can't do this! Do you know who I am?!"

"Surely I do," he grinned, "A low life in my new world order." Alexander's brow twitched and his fist shook. By this time, the duo had already come back. Fingers hands the elder male the tech gauntlet and makes a smug look at the boy. Carny watched in horror as his father was powerless against the Choten. "Boys, take Mr. Carnahan to the jail pit." The two dogs took the man by his arms forcibly. Alex was at a loss. He felt everything he had worked for was for nothing. Just, gone. He felt defeated.

"Should we take the boy, too?" Heller questioned. He was rather satisfied with his suggestion. The Choten shook his head.

"He's useless as he is. Without a gauntlet, he isn't a threat." The dog rolled his eyes. He wanted the joy of seeing that brat behind bars.  
The Choten turned to the boy. "I'll take my leave now. Seneschal, come," he taunted. The male had left with his goons, leaving Trox on the rampage. Carny fell to his knees. He felt himself shaking. He never felt full on fear like this. He thought his father was untouchable. With all his power and money, that nothing could _ever_ knock him down. The boy thought his father was a great man and could never make a mistake worse than miscalculating a few pennies. He was wrong. **Terribly wrong. **Carny sat there, trembling over witnessing his father being taken from him. He had no one to look towards for help, nor advice. He was all _alone_.

Meanwhile at the Choten's headquarters, he had begun to lock Alex up. The shackles were bulky as he was planted onto the wall like a voodoo doll. He placed the man in a cage, as if he were an animal. Alexander's head hung low. His blue clouded orbs stared into the worn down metal of the cage floor until a pair of leather dress shoes came into view. He lifted his sulking head just enough to recognize the figure standing before him. The man felt pity on himself.  
He furrowed his brows in shame.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" his voice shook.

"Oh, but my dear chum. That's the fun of the surprise." The male grinned, shoving his hand onto a clump of the blond's hair, tugging it back to force the man to look at him. August's brows arched in a devilish expression. "I'll give you a hint, though." August drew daggers into the other. Alex's eyes widened in fear. "I needed a new guinea pig."


End file.
